Destiny and Love Intertwined
by Parisa01
Summary: Both their destiny and love are intertwined. KH2. She's made mistakes in the past but she's ready to do anything to clear her misdeeds. She can wield not only darkness, but light as well. But when she finds out the truth about herself, everything changes. RoxasXOC (First few chapters) SoraXOC RikuXOC (Another OC).
1. Chapter 1

My version of KH2! I don't own only my OC's. RoxasXOC SoraXOC RikuXOC (different OC's) I'm sorry but Donald and Goofy ain't in this fanfic.

_**Destiny and Love Intertwined**_

_Name: Xelila (Pronounced: Ze-lila) _

_Age: 15_

_Nickname: 'Lila' (by Roxas) or 'Xel'_

_Looks: Dark purple short hair up to her collarbone, pale skin and blue eyes._

_Personality: Sweet, bubbly, adorable, hot tempered, worrying, naive, kind and shy as well as emotional. _

_Usual attire of clothes: White and purple vest top and blue three quarter length trousers (like chinos) and purple trainers._

_Best friend: Roxas_

_Love interest: Roxas _

_Information: Unable to remember anything about her past and keeps on having these dreams/nightmares about this girl who joined the darkness._

* * *

_Chapter 1_

She woke up with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead like raindrops. The purple haired girl rubbed her forehead and opened her blue eyes as she sat up. Then she looked at the boy who slept next to her. It wasn't anything wrong they were just friends. His golden blonde hair looked so tidy and soft. She smiled at him. His eyes twitched and he groaned. Then those lovely blue orbs opened. He smiled at her. "Good morning Xelila." He said with that sweet voice.

"Good morning Roxas." She replied with her bubbly and high toned voice. Xelila sounded a bit worried and stressed about something. The blonde haired boy's eyebrows furrowed together.

"What's wrong Xelila?" He asked and she frowned.

"Another dream about her, but don't worry Roxas, I'll be fine!" She smiled her widest of smiles.

DONG, DONG, DONG! The clock tower rung and Roxas kneeled to open the window. They looked outside and Xelila felt something warm against her hand. When her blue eyes averted she blushed insanely; Roxas' hand was on top of hers and he was holding her hand. "Looks like it's a new day." Roxas mumbled and she nodded.

* * *

Xelila sat next to Olette in the usual spot. Hayner and Pence were talking about stuff and Roxas sat on his own looking at his hands. The brown haired girl stared at her crush and smiled whilst blushing slightly. 'He looks really cute when he's thinking.' She thought and felt her friend nudge her lightly. "Hey, when are you gonna tell him?" Olette whispered.

"I don't know. What if he doesn't like me that way?" Xelila frowned.

"What is there not to like about you?" She rolled her sapphire eyes at this. "I mean you and him have been such good friends, and that I bet he likes you back." Her blue eyes brightened at this and she stood up. Xelila sat next to Roxas and touched his shoulder. He didn't respond to this and she sang, "Roxy!" The golden haired boy snapped out of daze and looked at the girl who sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"It's nothing really." The brown haired teenager shook her head.

"Roxas, please; I know you're lying to me." He looked into those amazing eyes of hers and smiled. Roxas placed his hand on her hand and she stared back into his sapphire eyes.

"I keep on having those dreams about him. I don't want you to worry so much about me." He mumbled and she looked down whilst nodding.

Internally she sighed and thought, 'I love you that is why I worry.' Then she heard her name from Hayner.

"What REALLY bugs me is that he's going around telling us that we're the thieves! Well, all except from Xelila of course." She looked up and tilted her head as if confused.

"I don't really understand why he treats me differently anyway." Xelila mumbled. Hayner's eyes widened and his eyebrow twitched.

"Haven't you noticed yet?" The teenager was completely clueless.

"Noticed what?" Hayner pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That he likes you!" Her face turned from naïve to disgust as the sentence finished.

"Oh GROOOOOSSSSSS!" Xelila felt like throwing up and the others laughed at this.

"So what do we do then?" Pence asked and Hayner smirked. The brown eyed boy turned to Xelila with a smirk.

"Well we can always use bait! What do you say, Xel?" Within a moment, Xelila got up and punched Hayner in the jaw.

"No way!"

"Hey, we should try and found out who the real thieves are. That would set the record straight." Roxas suggested and Xelila smiled at this.

"That's sounds like a great idea Roxas!" She giggled.

"What about Seifer?" Hayner asked.

"Hey, don't look at me." The Xelila growled.

"First we gotta clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs." Xelila blushed at this, 'Oh Roxas is so smart!' She thought.

"Oh no!" Pence exclaimed and we turned to him as he held a camera. "They're gone! Our _ are gone!" Xelila's eyes widened, they're what was gone? The dark haired boy placed his hand on his throat.

"All our _ are gone?" Hayner asked and paused and placed his hand on his throat.

"You can't say _ why not?" Olette asked.

"But you do understand what I'm saying right?" Pence said and looked at everyone who nodded. But Xelila stood there totally confused.

"Xel, the _!" Olette said and the girl's eyebrow rose and she tilted her head to the side. Hayner face palmed at this.

"The _! The _!"

"Uhhhhhhhh…." She slurred.

"Lila, the things that you take with a camera." Roxas mumbled and her mouth formed an 'O'.

"You could have just said _!" Her eyes widened and she gulped. "_, _, _ I CAN'T SAY IT!" She cried stressfully.

"It's going to be okay Xel." Pence placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They were stolen." Roxas said. "And not just the _ they stole the word as well."

"What kind of thief is that?" Hayner asked and Xelila looked at him.

"A damn good one! But Seifer could have never pulled that off."

"Yeah!" Roxas agreed with Xelila.

"All right, time for some recon!" The brown haired teen cracked his knuckles.

"Do we seriously need to use violence?" The purple haired girl asked innocently.

"It's either violence and confrontation or bait." He smirked and she gulped.

"Okay, okay!" She placed a finger onto her lips. Hayner, Olette and Pence ran and just as Roxas and Xelila was they paused. She covered her face and he placed a hand onto his head. Everything was going blurry and fuzzy until everything went black.

"_Their hearts are returning." A voice said. "Doubtless they'll awaken very soon." _

Roxas groaned with pain, stood up and dusted off his trousers. When his eyes fell on Xelila he gasped and fell onto his knees at her side. "Xelila! Xelila, wake up!" Her eyes twitched as she heard her name and Roxas' voice. She opened her blue eyes and saw the boy she loved.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned and she sat up.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" He shook his head and she sighed at this. "Is there something wrong with us?" This question shocked Roxas yet he considered it. The golden haired boy stared into her eyes with a smile and shook his head as he placed his hand onto her cheek. Xelila felt her cheeks go warmer and knew they were red.

"No, don't say that. I know that there's definitely nothing wrong with you." She gazed into his eyes with a soft smile on her face. Slowly he started to lean closer and their noses were touching. "Xelila, I…"

"Guys, come on!" Hayner called out and they pulled away almost immediately. Roxas got up and Hayner ran off whilst smirking but gulped; he knew he was gonna get it by Xelila. The blonde haired teen held out his hand for her and she took it. Just as Roxas pulled Xelila up her hand slipped out of his and she expected to fall to the ground. But then, she felt a pair of strong arms being wrapped around her waist and she was being hugged tightly against him.

They heard a wolf whistle and pulled away instantly, but when they tried to look for who did the whistle the person wasn't there anymore. They ran out of the usual spot but Xelila couldn't help but worry; who was spying on them?

It isn't Axel! Just saying. Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2

'**warrior of six blades' **Nope, it's not Riku and no one from KH, one of my OC's. You'll find out after. I have a feeling this is gonna be a long chapter.

_**Destiny and Love Intertwined **_

_Chapter 2_

"Over here!" Hayner called out and Xelila and Roxas walked over to the armour shop.

"Let's get this investigation started!" Pence said.

"Yo Roxas!" The guy with blonde hair from the armour shop called out and they turned to him. "Never thought you'd do such a rotten thing…" Xelila grinded her teeth at this; Roxas _**wasn't**_ the thief!

"We didn't steal anything, all right?" Roxas growled.

"I'd like to believe you but…Who else would steal that stuff?"

"What stuff are you talking about?" Roxas asked.

Xelila was looking around until something caught her eye, no someone. She saw a girl with bright maroon hair and brown eyes. Her hair was layered up to her waist and she wore a simple cream batwing top, blue shorts and trainers. She seemed like she wasn't from here. Xelila has never seen her around town.

When the girl's eyes met with Xelila, her orbs widened for a moment. The purple haired girl on the other hand gasped, that was the friend of the girl in her dreams. The maroon haired teen shocked looked turned sour as she glared at Xelila with hatred.

"Earth to Lila!" She heard Roxas say and turned to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Roxas smiled at this with relief. It seemed that they had to go to the accessory shop to find out what was stolen. But when Xelila turned to the girl with maroon hair, she was walking off with an annoyed look yet woeful eyes.

They went to accessory shop and spoke to the woman there. "Oh Roxas don't let me down, you used to be one of my favourite customers." Xelila frowned at this.

"Roxas isn't a thief and he didn't steal anything. He's not that type of guy." The purple haired teen blurted and she realised what she said as she blushed.

"Okay…only if you say so Xelila since I trust you." Xelila's blue eyes met with Roxas and he gave her a smile which said 'Thank you'.

"The woman at the candy shop is very disappointed, too." Roxas sighed stressfully at this and ran a hand through his golden hair. Xelila frowned at this and placed her hand onto his shoulder. He looked up and she gave him a smile.

"We'll find out who the real thief is and prove that you aren't the culprit, I promise." He smiled at this and placed his hand on top of hers. There was that feeling again, with butterflies in her stomach. They looked at the candy store and walked to it.

"Why, hello Xelila dear." The old woman said and she smiled.

"Hello." She giggled.

"Have you seen my cat Xelila dear?" The said girl raised an eyebrow. She looked around and saw the grey cat on a window. Xelila walked up to the building and cracked her knuckles. She started to climb carefully and got to the window.

"Come kitty, kitty!" She said and the cat got onto her shoulder. Xelila got to the ground and brought the cat to the old woman.

"Why, thank you Xelila." The woman said.

"You're welcome, but I want to ask, did they steal from you too?" Xelila asked curiously.

"Oh, my, yes something very important." Roxas walked up to Xelila's side and she felt his hand brush against hers. This made her blush immensely.

"Just so you know we didn't do it." Roxas said.

"I believe you."

"Thank you ma'am." Xelila and Roxas thanked in unison. Apparently, they took the old woman's pictures as well and the word. Very much to Xelila's dismay, they decided to go to the sandlot.

* * *

When they got there they saw Fuu, Rai and Vivi who turned to us.

"Thieves!" Fuu pointed and Xelila grinded her teeth together; thieves her foot!

"That was low y'know!" Rai said and Xelila rolled her eyes.

'Oh look, why if isn't the y'know guy!'

"Oh yeah?" Hayner asked and they heard footsteps.

"Good comeback there blondie." Roxas pushed Xelila back softly and Olette hid her. He didn't want Xelila to get involved with Seifer at all.

"What'd you say?" Hayner shook his fist and Roxas growled. Xelila worried about the boy she loved, what if something happened to him?

"You can give us back the _ now." Seifer said.

"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it y'know?" Rai agreed. Seifer started walked towards the group and pointed at them.

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some _ to prove that you're losers." Xelila clenched her fist and felt her anger rising.

"Replay." Fuu said and Xelila shook her head.

"Now you're-" Seifer's eyes started to widen as he saw Xelila. She walked and stood in front of her friends. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at Seifer with a glare which could kill.

"Xelila!" The blonde hair bully sang seductively.

"Seifer." She muttered murderously.

"How you doing princess?" He asked. Roxas held himself back from killing Seifer at any moment.

"Seifer, we're not the thieves and we're definitely not losers." Xelila said.

"But Xelila, I know you're not a thief or a loser. I guess if Roxas gets on his knees and beg, maybe I'll let it slide or…"

"Or what?" The purple haired teen asked curiously.

"Or, you're gonna be my girlfriend Xelila." She stepped back and gasped with a face full of disgust. Roxas grinded his teeth together and walked up to Seifer. He started to kneel and Seifer, Fuu, Rai and Vivi laughed at this.

"No!" Xelila cried and wrapped her arms around Roxas' arm, he looked up at her and the tears were brimming in her blue eyes. "I won't let you beg on your knees Roxas!" He stood up and Xelila felt someone grab her wrist.

"Looks like your mine." Seifer smirked and she felt his nails dig into her soft skin. Roxas snapped his head at Seifer and growled.

"Let Xelila go!" He shouted.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do?" Seifer smirked as he punched Roxas in the face.

"ROXAS!" Xelila yelled as she tried to pull herself towards her best friend but couldn't. Through her tears she saw Roxas bleeding from the side of his mouth and his cheek had a blue bruise. "Let go of me!"

"Why don't you fight someone your own size?" A slightly deep yet playful voice said. They all looked at a boy who looked like he was 16 years old. Xelila gasped, he looked like the girl she saw back at the armour shop. His hair was spiky and he wore a light blue t-shirt, beige capris and white trainers.

"Who are you?" Seifer growled and the boy smirked.

"Answer my question before you ask your question." He stated and picked up a Struggle Sword, which was a bat with a blue top. The maroon haired boy aimed the weapon at Seifer and Xelila looked up at Seifer who was distracted. She took this as an opportunity and stomped onto his foot whilst screaming. "I SAID LET ME GO!" He let go and she ran away from him.

Xelila ran to Roxas side and skidded as she kneeled next to him. She placed her hands gently on his cheeks and the tears fell down her cheeks. "Roxas, Roxas are you okay?" She asked worried and he smiled at her with a nod. They kept on staring into each other's eyes and it felt like eternity.

"Seifer's just not feelin' so hot, y'know!" Rai exclaimed as he and Fuu stood in front of Seifer.

"Pfft! He wasn't even hot in the first place." The maroon haired teen mumbled and Hayner snickered at this.

"Tournament decides." Fuu said.

"Whatever, I beaten him fair and square." Suddenly this white thing stole the camera and escaped.

"The thief!" Pence exclaimed and Xelila made a run for it.

"Xelila!" Hayner shouted out but she kept on running. Roxas' eyes widened, got up and ran after his best friend.

* * *

The maroon haired hero walked off and up to the girl Xelila saw at the armour shop. She didn't look so happy and crossed her arms. "What?" He asked with a shrug.

"You know 'what' Akira, you shouldn't have done that." The girl said in her womanly voice. Akira rolled his eyes at this.

"I was just helping out sis, what's the big deal?" His younger sister huffed annoyed at this. "But still Amy, that girl and boy remind me of… _them_." He frowned and she sighed.

"You're right, that's why they're their…"

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	3. Chapter 3

_**Destiny and Love Intertwined**_

_Chapter 3_

Xelila ran after the thief and ran through the woods with Roxas behind her. They ended at the Old Mansion and the thief was a creature with a thin and sinuous body shape, a large head and was light grey.

"We have come for you both, my lieges."

"Huh?" Roxas asked.

"What?" Xelila furrowed her eyebrows together. The thing was about to jump at the girl and she shut her eyes expecting the worse. "POW!" When she opened her eyes, she saw Roxas who stood in front of her and it seemed that he protected her. He punched the creature. Then the monster harmed Roxas and she yelled.

This time, Xelila was standing in front of Roxas. "You have to get through me first." Then out of nowhere, the purple haired teen's hand started to glow and a weapon appeared. It resembled a key, but it was dark purple a black in colour and was shaped elegantly. "What is this?" She asked and it was as if the weapon was pulling towards the enemy. So Xelila started to fight the thief and swinging the weapon like a sword.

Xelila panted as the creature disappeared. The weapon also disappeared from her hand and there were pictures on the ground.

"You okay Lila?" Roxas asked and she nodded at him.

"Thanks." They both said and blushed at this. They looked down and saw the pictures on the ground.

* * *

They met up in the Usual Spot and looked at a picture with the armour shop's owner and Roxas. "I was his first customer when he took over the shop. So we took a picture together."

"It's a really nice photo." Olette said and they all gasped.

"Oh my god! Photo, we can say it. Photo, photo, photo!" Xelila was over the moon.

"So, what was the thief like?" Hayner asked Roxas and he looked at Xelila. "Wait, did _you_ find the thief?" He asked unbelievably and her eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"What do you mean, 'did _you_ find the thief'?" She growled and Roxas placed his hands onto her shoulders. This calmed her done and she sighed.

"There isn't much to say. The pictures were just lying there." Roxas said.

"Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who took 'em?" Hayner asked and he looked down at another picture. This time it was Roxas and a girl. "Oooooohhh, it's a girl." He sang trying to get both Roxas and Xelila.

"You look happy Roxas." Pence teased and Xelila frowned at this with a tear brimming in her eye.

"Do not." Roxas laughed and Olette looked down at another photo.

"Oh my god! Look at this one. Xelila's one lucky girl." They all looked at the picture. It was Setzer standing next to Xelila with his arm wrapped around her shoulder as he smirked and she smiled whilst blushing slightly.

"How did you get a photo with _him_?" Hayner asked.

"I really don't know." She shook her head and Roxas felt jealous.

"Oh, I bet you do." Pence said and she rolled her eyes at this.

"I don't like him, I've never liked, I lo-" She paused and glanced at Roxas who clenched his fist and didn't look so happy. "It was just a photo guys, nothing else." Roxas smiled and looked up.

"I understand why Setzer would have taken a picture with you instead of any other girl, who wouldn't? I mean what blind idiot doesn't notice that pretty face, eh Xel?" Olette elbowed Xelila who giggled.

"Oh shut up!"

"But, why do all of the stolen pictures have Roxas or Xelila in them?" Hayner pointed out.

"You're right, each and every one of them." Olette agreed.

"Wouldn't it been weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas and Xelila or something?" Pence asked and Xelila gulped at this; that would have been what Seifer would have done.

"Oh come on, get serious! Who would have wanted to steal a bonehead like Roxas?" Hayner asked and the purple haired teen gave the boy a glare.

"Oh thanks!" Roxas said sarcastically and they all laughed at this, but Xelila giggled with a faintly red cheeks. Roxas watched her giggle, she was so cute when she giggled and blushing. Then they heard the clock tower, "DONG, DONG, DONG!" Olette waved at Xelila and gave the girl a wink which teased her about her and Roxas.

The golden haired boy and purple haired girl started walk out of the Usual Spot. There was a bright light shining and Xelila closed her eyes.

* * *

"_Where…am I?"A silky womanly voice and a deep charming voice asked. _

"_Who's there?" Xelila and Roxas questioned. _

"_Who are you?" They asked and the other two went quiet. _

…_Restoration at 12%..._

"_Organisation miscreants, they've found us." A man in red said as he sat in front of a computer. _

"_But…why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" A person who wore a black coat asked. _

"_Both are nothing but data to them." The man answered. "The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of time. Namine must make haste."_

* * *

"Mmmm…" Xelila opened her eyes and she saw Roxas he looked really worried.

"Xelila! Are you okay?" He asked concerned and she sat up.

"I'm fine. I think it's probably the heat." Her face was buried into his neck and she felt her cheeks go warm like the sun.

"I was scared that you wouldn't wake up." He's voice sounded all muffled but she heard. She placed her hand onto his hair and rustled it softly.

"Don't worry Roxas, I'm here and I won't leave you alone." He pulled away only slightly and kissed her forehead.

"Aw, why if it isn't the love birds?" They then heard a wolf whistle. They gasped to see the boy who beat Seifer who was spying on them.

"You!" They shouted in unison.

"I have a name and it's Akira. You got me!" He surrendered and Xelila pouted.

"Thanks for saving me but you shouldn't be spying on us you know." She said with a glare and Akira stared at the purple haired teen, she was just like…_her_.

"Sorry, but I just thought that you two were a couple." Both of them gulped at this and their cheeks were the colour of roses. "Wait, you guys aren't a couple?" Akira asked and they looked up at him. The maroon haired boy grinned nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Oh my god! Sorry, sorry!" He turned around and left. Xelila and Roxas looked at each other and smiled as they started snickering. The golden haired boy stood up and pulled his best friend up as well.

* * *

They walked together to their house and they were ready to go to bed. But Xelila noticed Roxas' face but mostly his cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked and she frowned. Xelila touched his swollen red cheek and he hissed with pain. "You're hurt…"

She got off the bed, took a small towel, wet it with cold water, put an ice cube in it and returned to the bed. Carefully, she dabbed the towel onto his cheek. Roxas groaned with pain and instantly, Xelila held her hand. "It's gonna be okay." She mumbled softly and he stared into her eyes as she stared back into them.

"Why do you care so much about me?" She asked. "So much that you even got hurt, but you still protect me."

"It's 'cuz…I…" He looked down with pink cheeks.

"I need to confess something to you Roxas. I hope that it doesn't affect our friendship." Xelila mumbled as she lowered her gaze. The blue eyed teen looked up curiously at her. She was really beautiful, especially when she was shy. Her eyes would sparkle and she would flutter her eyelashes. Her pale cheeks would flush either light pink or beet red.

"Lila, I have to confess something as well." She looked up at him and gulped.

"Could it be the same thing?" She asked and he smiled.

"I hope…" He cupped her face and leaned closer. "Ever since we've met…" Roxas begun as he closed his eyes.

"…I knew that we would be best friends…" She closed her eyes as well.

"...But I never knew that I would experience this feeling in my heart…" He mumbled.

"…You caught me in your spell with those lovely blue eyes that I would fail to look away from…" He smiled at this.

"…Everytime I would close my eyes I always see you and you still look beautiful…" She giggled at this internally.

"…Everytime you look at me with those eyes like sapphires I feel like I'm in heaven…"

"…Whenever you smile my whole world lights up…Do you know why?"

"…Whenever we're together, nothing else matters…Do you know why?" They opened their eyes and were just inches away from each other.

"It's because I love you." Roxas and Xelila said in unison. They smiled at each other and the golden haired teen leaned closer. Their noses were touching and their eyes closed. They finally closed the gap between them.

His lips felt like silk whilst her lips were like cotton. The kiss was like the most amazing sensational feeling in the world. It was passionate, perfect, beautiful and amazing. It was as perfect as white and as beautiful as a shooting star. Both their lips moved in sync with each as if dancing the waltz flawlessly.

They pulled away from each other and stared into each other's eyes. "I love you so much Xelila." Roxas pulled her into a hug and she smiled at this.

"I love you too Roxas." Xelila replied as a tear fell down her cheek; a tear of joy.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!

~Parisa01


End file.
